Luces de Cantoya
by Hana Yukinori
Summary: "Y entonces esa oscuridad en la que vivía se llenó de luces flotantes, unas más brillosas que otras, unas se quedaron, otras se fuero... solo la tuya permaneció por siempre a mi lado. "


**_sumary_** __

 _"Y entonces esa oscuridad en la que vivía se llenó de luces flotantes, unas más brillosas que otras, unas se quedaron, otras se fuero... solo la tuya permaneció por siempre a mi lado. "_

 _DESCLAIMER_

 _los personajes no me perteneces, son creación de Hidekaz Himaruya._

 **PAREJA**

 **RussiaxChina** _  
_

 ******************************GLOBOS DE CANTOYA*******************************

Al principio era oscuridad, donde mires… la oscuridad lo consumía todo, no existía algo llamado luz, ni muchos menos rayos, solo había oscuridad. Con el tiempo la oscuridad se llenó de luces, y entonces... Te vi...

—De nuevo te has quedado mirando a la nada aru...Estas bien aru? —

Porque desde hace tiempo yo me di cuenta que todo lo que hacía era mirarte, a veces de lejos, a veces de cerca pero mirarte... Una y otra vez, hasta que tus ojos capturaban mi mirada, con lentitud tan propia de mi aparte mis ojos de los tuyos.

—Da, no pasa nada Yao, solo estaba pensando— ¿Yao?, ¿cuándo fue que su nombre sonaba tan bien en mis labios?

—De acuerdo aru, pero deja de mirarme tan fijamente aru… me incomodas aru —

Si supieras, si supieras que te miro porque te has convertido en un estúpido e innecesario rayo de luz.

—Bueno como pueden ver mañana no tendremos nada HAHAHAAH el hero piensa en ustedes a sí que ¡VACACIONES!, pero una cosa… los espero para dentro de 6 semanas por qué tenemos que poner en claro unas cosas y ¡NO VOY A PERDONAR A QUIEN NO VENGA!

—FAT, ¿estás hablando de nuevo juntar en fechas específicas para darte un regalo cierto?..

— ¡Cla…claro que no que estás diciendo cejudo!

Fechas específicas, desde hace unos meses atrás él ha estado haciendo eso, fechas con un día importante para que nosotros pasemos un momento agradable, a decir verdad, América no es tan estúpido como se supone que debe ser, sin embargo miren a la gran Rusia, siempre solo, siempre huyendo a lo más oscuro de sus recuerdos felices para buscar compañía.. Seamos honestos, yo jamás podre estar bien, siempre he necesitado a...Yao... más ahora que él está siendo compañero de alguien más.

Una noche las vi... eran luces, luces que flotaban arriba de mí, tan lejanas y con colores tan hermosos, unos bailaban una danza alegre, otros estaban estáticos... Y... más arriba de cualquiera, estaba ese farol de luz... Tan iluminado y lleno de vida, con tantas gamas, colores diversos, desde siempre he estado aquí, en mi oscuridad y jamás mire colores como esos, tan vivos... La oscuridad no siempre estaba repleta de cosas malas... digo estoy yo. Yo no soy malo.

O ¿sí?

Sin embargo ¿la oscuridad puede enamorarse de los faroles? sí... la luz es tan cegadora, caliente, llena de amor... en definitivo le gustaba ese farol ese el más iluminado... Le daba confianza, ese sentimiento que no se consigue en la oscuridad. Cuando se está en un mismo plano, las cosas nuevas... o lindas aparecen y ciegan... Pero despierta... No puedes tener siempre esas luces...

Ellas son libres... Tú no puedes estar con ellas, porque no eres algo que irradie luz…

No puedes enamorarte de algo que no te mira si quiera... las luces... Son luces... se van y vienen...

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, dejando que la oscuridad de la habitación se acoplara con ellos, desde hace unos meses atrás ha tenido ese sueño repetidas veces, siempre las luces, siempre ese farol tan iluminado con vida propia que danza y se mueve y que se burla de su soledad.

Desde hace un tiempo a la fecha, los sueños acerca de su soledad han empeorado, siempre la nieve cayendo, siempre el solo caminando alzando la voz hasta que esta se raspa con el frio, siempre él solo. Todo empeoro más desde que Yao llego con la noticia que estaría con Japón, el siempre desde lejos y en secreto a voces amo a ese chico que solo le uso y que al final abandono a su suerte, los chicos malos a veces ganan y el que intenta ser una ser amable no puede tener ni si quiera una mirada de Yao.

Una mirada de las personas. Todos le tienen miedo. Porque fue ante la gran Rusia. No se dan cuenta… que ya no es nada. Justo ahora, el solo es Iván, el pequeño Iván temeroso del mundo.

—Bueno, con esto termino mi informe sobre las necesidades que tiene Alemania, alguien más tiene algún aporte que decir—La mano de un italiano estaba levemente levantada—Alguien que no quiera comer pasta, tomates, pizza, té, hamburguesas, ni hable de los 5 metros de su personalidad?.. ¿Nadie?

—Hahaha, vamos ¡no seas malo! Además mis ideas son geniales, tengo una idea que hará que nuestros jefes nos limiten el trabajo, ¿por qué no traemos a sus hijos aquí? —sonríe mucho —

— Fat, es la idea más idiot que se te ha ocurrido, no podemos traer humanos comunes a las reuniones, sus padres usarías a sus hijos como chivos expiatorios y usarían la información a favor de su nación

Y con una pelea que inicio el de cejas enormes se terminó la reunión, todos salieron el lugar, algunos en parejas, otros en grupos y algunos solos. No importaba al final de cuentas, puede que, estar solo a veces es bueno.

Entre los pasillos poco conocibles de la estancia pude escuchar un llanto, no me importaba saber si alguien lloraba o si alguien estaba tan muerto en vida como él. Sin embargo mis pies me llevaron hasta el causante de esos lastimeros llantos, el asiático del cual su corazón estaba a pocos metros de aventarse al vacío, lloraba como si alguien le hubiera robado la vida.

— Si lloras a si de fuerte los demás estarán muy preocupados Yao, en especial Japón — Decir si quiera eso me lastima, él sabe lo que yo siento, sabe lo que me duele decir eso. — Yao, ¿Vemos las luces juntos?

— ¿Por qué te lastimas de esta forma Iván, aru? Yo estaba muy seguro que dejarías toda ilusión si decía que estaba con Kiku aru

— La deje, antes de dejarla por completo y olvidarme si quiera que siento algo… ¿Vamos a ver las luces?

Sé que ira conmigo, sé que quiere que lo olvide, se también que el desea estar con una persona y que sufre igual que yo, siente como yo siento.

— Te contare un sueño que tuve Yao. Una noche vi luces, luces que flotaban arriba de mí, tan lejanas y con colores tan hermosos, unos bailaban una danza alegre, otros estaban estáticos, como esas luces que solo brillan sin una intención más que brillar, como la existencia de una persona normal, y en lo alto, tan alto que no podría decir si estaba en el cielo o el universo estaba ese farol de luz. — Sin dudas mire esos ojos oscuros, temblaban mucho, como si el mismo fuera a saber el final o si quiera imaginar lo que pasaría— ¿Qué era lo especial con ese farol? De seguro te preguntas, la luz de ese farol hecho de papel brillaba más intenso que las luces alrededor, incluso era grande a comparación y si miraban atento a esos colores como si fuera magia ellos bailaban para tus ojos. —Nuevamente pause, mire a los alrededores esperando ver a alguien, o por lo menos alguno que otro chismoso. — La luz era hermosa y también inalcanzable, brillaba por que la oscuridad dejaba que lo hiciera con el único propósito de que ilumine cada rincón lleno de soledad y tristeza. La luz se alejó tanto que a la distancia solo era una mancha sin forma, las demás luces se fueron también y a si la oscuridad se quedó sola como siempre ha querido estar.

Termine de hablar, me separe un poco mirando al asiático con los ojos más sorpresivos que puedo dar, con un simple y sencillo cuento él estaba llorando como hace un rato.

— Al final era lo que deseabas ¿No? Porque te muestras tan triste después de esto, si era el acuerdo.

Pudo más la necesidad de abrazarle que mi necedad de amarle, puedo vivir sin que me mire de la misma forma, puedo ser feliz con esas pequeñas sonrisas, estaré bien mientras el este bien.

—Iván, yo no deseo lastimarte de la forma en la que me lastiman a mi aru, deseo… yo deseo ser esa luz tan brillante aru, me gusta que me mires, que me sonrías, me procures y cuides aru.

Ahora es cuando la luz quiere regresar a ese temple oscuro para poder ser un farol brillante.

—Siempre voy a verte como un farol de Camboya, tan hermoso y lejano. Quien que me prometas algo… Pase lo que pase, cualquier cosa… Sigue brillando hasta que yo pueda brillar como tú lo haces, te cuidare de todos y toda cosa que quiera hacerte daño y a cambio tú no dejaras de ser mi luz

El lloro un poco fuerte. Al final la luz se quedó con la oscuridad, se quedó a la espera de que surja una luz propia para ella y a si ambos irse a lo más alto del cielo e iluminar todo a su paso.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Al principio era oscuridad, donde mires… la oscuridad lo consumía todo, no existía algo llamado luz, ni muchos menos rayos, solo había oscuridad. Con el tiempo la oscuridad se llenó de luces, y entonces... Te vi...

 **LUCES DE CANTOYA**

***********************************************************************************************************************

Una enorme disculpa por este retraso, se supone que era un regalo para mi querida Kohai y no pude si quiera terminarlo tan bien como yo quería, espero que les guste el fiction y próximamente estaré subiendo uno nuevo.

 **GRACIAS POR TU INFINITA PACIENCIA KOHAI**


End file.
